Give Me A Week
by Iceprincess951753
Summary: When Deidara tries stealing the sacred kinjutsu he wasn't expecting his best friend, Tsumi, to try to stop him. He wasn't expecting to listen to her even if she did. He wasn't expecting to stay for another week while she tried to convince him not to leave their village.
1. Chapter 1 Give Me One Week

Hey guys! So you know the Dei oneshot? Well, I decided to write like a prolouge for it. So this is the story of how Tsumi and Dei ended up where they did. Hope you all like it!

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Give Me One Week<p>

I was just gazing at the stars one night, and then it happened. I saw my best friend sneaking around, in the direction of the Tsuchikage's house. I knew what he was doing. He told me all about his plan to steal the forbidden kinjutsu. I had tried to talk him out of it, but he was dead set on becoming more powerful. Even if he had to leave the village behind forever to do it. I didn't want to lose him; he was all I had left. My parents were both killed in a previous war when I was little. He was the only one who had been there for me, while ever one else was going on about their own problems. Then the realization hit me. I couldn't lose him. I needed him. As contradictory as it was, he was my rock within the hidden stone village. I had to try one more time.

I jumped out of my window silently and followed the blonde haired boy. I think he realized someone was following him. He stopped mid-step and turned around. I didn't bother to hide.  
>"Tsumi, un." He whispered it. I could just barely hear him. His blue eyes were surprised first, and then turned to anger. "What are you doing here, un?<p>

I started to fiddle with my shoulder length brown hair, like I always did when I was nervous. "I… can't lose you, Dei."

He looked confused, and then he understood. His blue eyes softened, just a little. "I'm sorry, Tsumi, un. I have to do this, hmm."

"No, you don't! No one's forcing you!" My green eyes filled up with tears. "If you steal that scroll you will be a missing ninja!" He had looked away from me. "Deidara!" I almost screamed it. I only used his whole name when I was upset with him. "Listen to me!"

He looked at me. I could see the hurt in his eyes, but also the determination. "What, un?"

I thought for a second. "Give me a week!"

"Huh, un?"

"Give me one week to convince you not to do this!"

"Tsumi, I don't-"

"Please!" I cut off his 'arguing voice'. "If you still want to leave, you can at least give me one more week with you!"

I could see him thinking it over. He sighed in defeat. "Fine, but only because it's you, un. I wouldn't do this for anyone else, hmm."

I smiled through my tears. He was in front of me in an instant and wrapped his arms around my shorter frame. I hugged his waist tight and buried my face in his shirt. "Thank you." I whispered. He just squeezed me a bit, letting me know he has heard me. He pulled away and wrapped his arm around my shoulders instead and led me back to my house. He took me inside, unlocking the front door with the spare key I had given him, and led me to my bedroom. I instantly flopped down onto my bed, dragging Dei with me. He laughed and went to get up.

I grabbed for his hand and held it firmly in mine. He looked at me. "What, Tsumi, un?"

"Could you… just… stay?"

He understood. I asked to stay with me all the time, but it usually wasn't when he was planning to leave the village for good. He nodded and went to get up again to sleep in my recliner.  
>I made a sound of protest and quickly scooted over. I gave him a puppy dog face and patted the spot beside me. He rolled his eyes, but grinned. He understood why I was doing this. I wanted to make sure he hadn't lied to me and wasn't going to carry out his plan when I fell asleep. He slipped onto my bed beside me and I rested my head on his shoulder. I felt his arm slide under my head and he cradled me to him. I smiled. Sometimes we would be fighting like brother and sister, and others he could be so sweet.<br>I was just thankful I had him for at least another week. Even if it wasn't the way I wanted. This was close enough.


	2. Chapter 2 Day 1 Do Nothing Day

Here's chapter 2 :) I really like writing this, just so you all know. haha it's great, Dei is my FAVORITE character of all time... of ANYTHING, except maybe Balthier from FF XII

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Day 1- Do Nothing Day<p>

I woke up to Dei blowing in my ear. I pushed him away, squealing. He knew I hated that! He laughed and rolled out of my bed. I sat up, much more awake than I would have been if I were alone, and laughed with him.

"So…" Dei said, pulling me up into his arms when I refused to get out of the bed. "if you're going to convince me to stay, you better get started, un." I shook my head no. "What do you mean?" I just shook my head again. "You're not doing to do anything, un?"

I nodded. "Exactly. Today, we're doing nothing. No training, no missions, no _nothing_."

He put me down and stared at me for a second, like he was trying to figure out if I was joking or not. "I'm out of here, un." He started for the door.

I didn't think, I just acted. I tackled Dei to the floor. "No! You're not allowed! You promised!"

"No, I did not, un!" He yelled back at me while trying to shove me off.

"Well, I should have made you promise!" I let him push me off and get up, but stopped him with my sad face.

He sighed and crossed his arms, glaring at me. I looked at the floor and then looked back up at him through my lashes. I saw the corners of his mouth turn up a little as he reached down to pick me up off the floor. "Fine, I'll stay, un. I'll give you your do nothing day a chance, un."

I beamed at him and hugged his waist. He hugged me back. Eventually I let go and tugged him to the kitchen to make breakfast for us. I dropped his hand and pointed at one of the chairs. "Sit." I commanded.

"I'm not a dog, un." But as he said it, he sat down in the chair.

"Sure about that?" I asked as I flashed him a mocking smile and opened the fridge. He growled, making me laugh. "You even sound like a dog." I got out the pancake mix and everything I needed and sat them on the counter. I shut the refrigerator door and he was standing right behind it. I jumped and squeaked a little. "Dei, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

He moved a little closer. "I'm sorry, un." Although it was an apology, there was menace in his voice. I knew something was about to happen, and I was a little afraid. I backed up a little, but ran into the counter and almost knocked over the mix. He caught it before it hit the floor and put it back in the blink of an eye. I gulped a little; I forgot how fast he was. "Tsumi, this is a warning. Don't call me a dog again, un. Even Buddha-"

I couldn't help it, I finished his sentence. "Loses his patience when insulted a third time… right?" He used the phrase any time he was mad.

He smirked. After the first few times he said that, I started finishing it for him. It was a saying that he loved, especially when he was mad- he used it a lot. He had a short fuse, but at the same time, he couldn't stay mad at me for very long.

His grip on my wrist loosened and I slipped it away. I turned to the stove and started preparing to cook. I went to turn the burner on, but he stopped me gently. I looked over at him. He was staring at the floor.

"I'm sorry, un."

I just grinned. I was also the only one he would apologize to. I didn't force him, he just did. I hugged him for a second until he returned it, and then pulled away. I turned on the burner and poured the pancake batter into the pan.  
>I glanced back at Dei. He was still right beside me, watching me cook. "Dei, have you ever cooked a meal for yourself?" I teased. He was way too interested in the pancakes.<p>

"Yes, un!" His voice was slightly defensive.

"Really?"

He hesitated for a second. "Of course, un! I'm not a child, hmm!"

"No, just an eighteen year old baby." I smiled at him innocently. "I really doubt that you have."

"Fine, un." He bumped me out of the way and took over the stove. "I'll show you who's never cooked, un."

I laughed. "I was just teasing." He shrugged. I just continued laughing, knowing that he wasn't going to stop now. A challenge had been placed before him, and he would not back down.

Five minutes later there was a stack of pancakes on my table. He gave me a smug smile as we both sat down. I fixed mine and took a bite, watching him grin at me the whole time.

I smiled. "Not bad, Dei." He gave me a look. "Okay, really good."

"That's more like it, un."

I shook my head, but smiled nonetheless. We ate the rest of our breakfast and then went to the living room.

I sat down on my couch and pulled Dei down with me. I ended up practically in his lap. I could feel the blush rising to my face. I went to shift off him but he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me all the way onto his lap. My face was probably blood red.

"Dei, what cha doin'?"

"Nothing, un."

"... Why am I in your lap?"

He didn't say anything for a second. "'Cuz I wanted you there, un."

If possible, the blush got worse. I was glad he couldn't see my face; I had turned it away from him with the first blush. Dei and I had been close our whole lives. We watched each other grow up. All of our eighteen years never prepared me for the grown up, handsome young man I knew today. I was finally seeing him as something other than my best friend; I was seeing him as the man he was. That's why I felt so awkward in this situation; I liked... loved my best friend, and I had no clue if he felt the same.  
>I jumped when I felt him blow on the back of my neck. He chuckled at me.<p>

"Will you please let me go?" I didn't know how much longer I could stand this before I: 1) kissed him or 2) melted. To my minds relief, and to my body's displeasure, he released me and I slid onto the couch. He didn't however let me go far. His arm went around my shoulders and kept me close to him.

He reached to get the remote and handed it to me, letting me pick what we watched. I smiled, sometimes he could be really nice. I turned on the TV and turned it to my favorite channel. I tried to focus on the show, but Dei kept blowing in my ear and tickling me. I ended up trying to fend him off and forsake the television all together. I took all of my attention to try to make him stop. It worked for a minute then he would start again.

"Dei, would you please stop!" I asked him between bouts of forced laughter.

He looked like he was thinking. "No, this is more fun than TV, so no, un." He grinned slyly before tickling me again.

He finally stopped and I sat up, having laid down to try to get away from him. I leaned against him and put my head on his shoulder. His arms encircled me almost instantly. "Convinced, yet?" I asked him, hopeful. Today had been great so far. We hadn't fought once, which was a record for us. Well, not out right fought.

He waited an unbearably long time, it seemed to me. "No, un."

My heart fell. "Why? Wasn't today fun?"

"Yes, it was, un."

"We could spend every day like this, save for missions."

"No, we couldn't, Tsumi, un. I would have to train with the Tsuchikage, hmm. And the missions, the missions wouldn't leave us any time for days like these, un."

I sighed. "But we could when we had time. I just... don't want you to leave."

"I know, un." His hand came up to stroke my hair.

I tried to hold back my tears, but I couldn't. The hurt and frustration came pouring out. Dei held on to me tighter while I clutched onto him. "Don't... leave... me." I sobbed out. He didn't say anything.

I don't know when I fell asleep, or even when I stopped crying, but I awoke sometime in the night in my bed. Dei was still holding me and I was still clinging to him. I made a resolve to tell him what my heart told me today before the week was over. That might be my last hope of making him stay with me.


End file.
